Snowdown Blues (LEMON 18)
by zapperran
Summary: This is a short little lemon Ill be working on soon, hope you enjoy! tell me what I can do better!


As I walked through the halls of the institute all was silent, it was snowdown but it was 3 in the morning, all were settled with their love ones... Except me, my girlfriend has been cheating on my as I figure out. I was a Senior Class Summoner, I was good, but their were certainly better, I walked with a gloomy aura about me, As I walk to my room, I open the door, Same old room, I went to my fridge, (that I had custom installed by my close friend Heimerdinger), Bringing out some Dack Janiels, I proceeded to drink 2 or 3 glasses, I was buzzed, as I had drunk for years and it took alot to get my drunk, as I drank my last shot I put my glass down and felt for my my pendant, this pendant was important to me as It had been giving to me by my mother before she died to a guard that was haggling her, suddenly I realized had left my pendant in the summoning chambers, I put on my robes and proceeded to walk to the summoning chamber. As I entered the summoning chamber I picked up my pendant, the last game I played I had summoned my favorite character, though we never really talked outside of the rift, I wish I could but I was always intimidated by her demeanor, Miss Sarah Fortune, a beauty and a killer from the age of 16, Flowing red hair, Beatiful flawless skin, the kind of skin that hen you saw it you just wanted her, All of her. She was a goddess among the institute but as far as I know noone in the institute has slept with her. as I entered the summoning chambers, the lights flickered on as if it could sense I was in the room, the candle lit the dark room with perfection, all the light evenly spread to make for a perfect atmosphere for summoning and fighting in the rift, as I was walking, I then felt cold, I felt a chill cross down my spine, Lady Cold was checking on me, as any summoner below a senor was not allowed outafter 1 o`clock, and especially not in the summonoing room, She left after a moment and after seeing my face, as LadyCold knew all summoners and their ranks, As I began to walk out the the summoning chamber I felt like I was being watched, I looked around the room but did not see anything, I used clairvoyance, I saw Evelyn watching me from the shadows, I spoke loudly "You really are bad at spying you know that?" And with that she came out ofinvisibility, I had known Evelyn since I'd came to the institute years ago. "Awwww, I wanted to scare you Noah.", She said with a sly smile, I was about to retort but sheinterupted me "Why arent you with your partner?", I stood as the hurt came down on my like a wave, I had been dating Katie for 3 months, she must've saw the oook of depression on my face "Sorry sweetie what happened?", "She was cheating on me..", She looked at me with empathy filled eyes, "I'm sure you'll find a new mate, you're a handsome summoner, problably one of the cutest too", "Thanks Eve" I said, I started to turn and go out the door but I was caughton the arm, I felt warmthbehind me as she hugged me, I could feel the heat from her breasts on my back, I was 6`7 so She hugged my chest as she was only about 5'4, "You'll be alright, I'm sure you can find a new partner.." I turned to return the hug, My intincts taking over I lowered my arms on her back stroking it, she gave a light moan, I then felt the heat from her woman hood on my thigh, she was pent up from something and needed release, so this is what she was after, I could not complain as I was pent up too, I hugged her close and used teleport, it brought us in my room, she tackled me licking my neck, I stroked her back and massaged it, she gave low moans, In one swift movement I flipped her over and shedded her top, exposing her lushous breasts, they were large, C 32's at least, Beatiful purple nipples, flawless skin, no imperfections, as I toyed with them I noticed she had her eyes closed, she was enjoying this, I sneaked up to her face and started kissing her, she kissed back as my hand massaged her fleshy mounds, I shoved my tounge in her mouth, out tounges were at war, they were fighting for control, our tounges danced and fought in our mouths, twising around each other, I was already aroused, the kissing was making my member groan with anticipation, I pulled her undergarments off and removed her panties swiftly, I started to circle the outline of her sex organ, making her quiver with pleasure, I then went for her sweetspot, Which I had found out in one of our many relations, I licked the spot behind her ear near her earlobe, she almost instantly came, her back archedand she exclaimed in pleasure, her juices flowing all over my hands, my bedsheets and pants, "Thats... Cheating.. Noah.." she said with heavy pants, she was insanelysensative in that spot, She could come tons of times in a night if I used that spot correctly, I began to get back to work but I then took notice I was still fully dressed, she looked at me coyly, "This isnt really fair Noah" she said as a sudden burst of speed emmited from her, she flipped me and shed my shirt, she eyed my hungrily, She kissed my passionately, as she did she undid my pants, And gripped my member, she pulled away "Ooh, I had forgotten how big you are", she slid down the bed and pulled my manhood out of my underwear, It was monstrously hard with anticipation, She gave it a slight lick and I let out an uncontrollable moan, she toyed with my balls as she proceeded to take all 9 inches of me down her throat, The feeling was undescribable, and out of all my sexual encounters Eve was still the only one that could take my memeber to its full extent, as she sucked and played with my balls, I made her stop and said "69?", "Ooh my favorite.." she said with a seductive smile that made my member twinge a bit, she the proceeded to climb on top of me putting her woman hood in front of my face, it was perfect, I licked around the very edges of it and made her moan, I was making her work for it, I Licked everywhere I could except on her womanhood, She began to get impatient "Noah if your goingto-" she never got to finish her sentance as I gave a long slow lick, she moaned with ecstasy, I rubbed her clitoris as I licked her vagina, I suddenly rammed 2 fingers in her opening, she squealed with surprise but then gave a purr of satisfaction, as I was busy below her she was getting to work ontop of me, she took half of me at first, I followed with an affectionate groan, she then proceeded to go all the way down on my cock as she had before, I moaned with pleasure, she was taking me all the way down and all the way out, I was in heaven, as she did that I took my fingers and began to finger with speed, I used ghost and my fingers flew in and out of her hole at super speed, she started squealing and then she arched her back sat up and grinded my face as she came, her natural juices flowing out of her and into my mouth, I swallowed as much of it as I could, She turned around and positoned her self above my memeber, she came down lightly and grazed her woman hood on the top of my cock, she was teasing me, I guess as payback for the sweet spot earlier, she slowly lowered herself onto my member and I felt her walls on my skin, she was super hot and had obviously been pent up for a while, she went all the way down with a satisfying "plop", she sat for a sec to catch her breath, I grabbed her hips and started lifting her up while thrusting, soon she started moving her hips on her own, I was coming up to meet her thrusts and she was coming down to meet mine, there was a loud noise as our bodies kept meeting in the middle, she was moaning with pure pleasure, I then removed one hand from her hip and started fondling her, she moaned louder and soon we had a flow going, neither of us would miss a beat, this continued for about 5 minutes, she then started to lose her flow and was just going faster, I tried to keep up but she was close to cumming and slamming down on my cock at max speed, as she came her walls squeezed me extremely tight but she kept going, her back arched up and she squealed, as she went down one last time she started to squirt out of her sex organ, the sensation of her juices flowing around my cock so intensely make my ejaculate as I came with her, our fluids mixing.


End file.
